A Strange Journey
by Nutty-Freak
Summary: A weird and adventurous tale of the wolves search for paradise and there are new characters. A story filled with comedy, action, drama and maybe, if i go completely insane, romance. Enjoy and feel free to criticize but i will insult you back. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!: I don't own any Wolf's Rain characters although I do own Tina and Chrono and some other people who I don't think will be there… If you feel offended about any of the characters just know that I'm fucking around and just joking. Tina is the main character and is crazy in a funny way. She loves to eat, play sports, laugh, make jokes & beat up and mock people (especially Toboe and definitely Hige). She is loud, hilarious, gagsta & really tuff with a bad temper but sometimes when she's afraid she gets funny panic attacks. She is mean and doesn't seem to care but when you really get to know her she is really kind, caring & brave and likes to cheer up her friends. In the story she is Kiba's little sister and it sometimes shows that they are close and they do love each other and Hige and Tina are frenamies. Kiba is 18, Chrono is 17, Hige & Tina are 16, Tsume is 20 & Toboe is 12. (I was going to make Tsume 23 because he seems older than the rest of them even though he's their age but I figured that's too old). This story may contain heavy language and mad events. This is my first time writing so I don't know how it's going to turn out. I never really planned what is going to happen so I think of stuff as I write. Well heres my funny, weird, gangsta (trying to be romantic) story:**

**A STRANGE JOURNEY**

**Chapter 1**

Tina was walking around as she was chewing on a hard caramel candy bar. "Aah shit! My tooth hurts!" She held her cheek as she yelped in pain. A few seconds later she took another bite of the candy bar and continued walking.

Tina was as tall as Kiba with long legs, blue eyes and long spiky loose hair that reached her waist. She wore a black three quarter sleeved turtle neck top with black gloves and long kind of baggy tight darkish green cargo pants & black sneakers.

She smelled something familiar in a nearby sewer and went into it and followed the sewer as it dragged on. "God dam' it, it smells like a raccoon took an early morning shit in here," she said to herself. It finally came to stop and at the end was a door and as she walked through she entered a small room. She saw Kiba standing with a bunch of unfamiliar faces. "What goes on people?" she said in a laid back voice. "Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere." Kiba said in a frustrated voice. "Aaa… No you weren't. You were with me," Hige commented. Kiba slightly nudged him on his arm with his elbow from behind. "Ouch. Sorry," Higae said softly. "What the hell happened to you? Where did you go? I was looking for you," Tina replied. Kiba and Tsume resumed their argument when Hige alerted them of the lurking soldiers. "If we don't get out of here we're all screwed," said Chrono. Toboe convinced Tsume to leave the city with them so all six of them made there way out and passed the soldiers dodging every single bullet that came their way. After they escaped from Freeze city Tsume had gotten into a fight with the five of them. He left the rest on his own followed by Toboe. Toboe was trying to be a real friend to Tsume even though he didn't want him around. Toboe was determined to stay with Tsume at all costs and even assured Tsume that he could trust him. Tsume developed a soft spot for the young wolf and saved his life twice. Even though Tsume told him to back of, he still went looking for him and still liked him anyway. Toboe had become like his little brother always looking up to him and even though Tsume didn't show it, he was always looking out for Toboe as a big brother would.

"So… Which part of town are you from. Don't see you around often," Hige said to Tina trying to play it cool as all six of them sat on the cold ice floor. He was trying to hit on her as he always does to every female he sees. "That's because I'm not from that town dumb ass. What's it to you anyway fat boy?" replied Tina in a harsh tone. "Gees just asking," said Hige.

"Well don't bother dumb ass. I aint telling you anything so ask someone else." Tina spoke in a wretched way. "Ok. Sorry. Sheesh," sighed Hige. "I had this dream... about paradise. There was food and flowers everywhere and there was a huge party and we were all treated like guests," exclaimed Toboe. You sure your brain wasn't messin around with you runt?" snapped Hige, "coz with a brain like yours it could have." "What brain?" asked Tina and they both started chuckling and so did Chrono but quietly. Toboe looked at them obviously not amused.

They continued their journey until they reached a city that Toboe sensed paradise was up ahead. So as they entered they met another pack of wolves who laughed when Toboe said that they were on their way to paradise. Later that night, the six of them were is an unfinished house when a woman named Coal, who Hige tried flirting with, came to them and brought them a loaf of bread. As she threw it on the ground Hige and Tina jumped on and wrestled for pulling each other's hair and scratching each other saying, "Give it here bitch! She gave it to me!" or "Don't be so selfish fuck face! Let go!" Tsume and Kiba got into an argument and went their separate ways with Toboe following behind Tsume. That night Kiba called the other pack of wolves dogs and got all beaten up. The next morning they all witnessed something terrible. All the wolves were working for the humans in exchange for food. An old wolf that they had met before suddenly collapsed and died. Kiba saw this and got into a fight with Zali, the leader of the other pack. The rest of the wolves stared in suspense from above while Tina yelled out to Kiba, "Yeah Kiba! Beat his ass! Show him what your made of! Yeah get him! Bite his neck! Bit it!" The others looked at her with an odd look on their faces.

After the fight was over Zali was burying the old wolf that had died. " I told you not to interfere!" Zali shouted at Kiba as he lay down next to the grave with his back leaning on a grave stone. As they got into an argument Toboe broke them up. So the next day Kiba lay asleep shirtless with scratch marks all over his body with leaves that Toboe lay on his chest to help ease the wounds. _He's yummy muscles and six packs were showing mmm ;-) ._ The rest of them were complaining about the fight and about being hungry. "Well at least we know someone with a stuffed gut," said Tsume looking at Hige in a pissed voice. "Hey Coal was nice enough to bring us something to eat. The rest of you just turned up you noses," argued Hige. "Well you could have left us some," Toboe said with reference to the food that Tina and Hige fought for last night. "Did you have a good time on you date?" asked Tsume in that same pissed voice. "I don't know. There was something about Cola that seemed lonely," replied Hige. "Maybe it was just you. Maybe she got sick of your fat head, you big mouth and your stpid personality," Tina added as she looked at him with a blunt look. Toboe began to snicker at what she said. "Would you just cut it out. Its not like your any better," Hige protested. "you go get us something to eat alone," snapped Tsume glaring at Hige. "me ? alone?" Hige repeated. "Yeah since your big mouth swallowed all that food last night and didn't leave us any. Get your ass up and go," Tina exclaimed. "Alright fine I'm going," Hige agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I already got reviews after 1 day of posting Chapter 1 of A Strange Journey. Nice! :D Any way I'll try to do better in this chapter. But please understand that I suck at English and story writing and I'm still new and inexperienced so please be kind. If you be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. If you be a bitch to me then I'll bag on your sorry ass XD. And if you think this is not a good story for children and contains too much violence or bad language then its better if you don't read it than come with your criticizing reviews of bad language and what not. That's why I said read the summary or review thingy or whatever first. If you found the first chapter short with not enough detail it's because I'm trying to write and post the story for all of you as fast as possible because I don't have much free time on my hands and sorry if I take a while for the next chapter but I'm trying. Enjoy! =)**

**A Strange Journey**

Chapter 2

Hige walked in the cold soft snow sniffing and looking around in all directions for something with a good scent and edible.

"I'm walking. I'm walking. And, ooh what's that? Oh just a rock. I'm walking. I'm walking and. oOo what's that? Oh just a leaf. Ugh how would I know it's a leaf if it's one big ass leaf and is all brown like meat?…. Or rather shit colored." Hige said to himself as he snickered at his own humor.

Hige smelted a delightful smell of fresh meat and then spotted the mean which was just a few meters in front of him. He began walking towards the meat then he spotted a pretty looking wolf girl with short light red hair and a short skirt…. She was a hooker. XD. She stood a few meters next to the meat leaning against a wall. She stared at Hige with a smirk and winked at him and called him toward her by putting her hang out and bringing her index finger back and forth away and towards her.

"Damn! Gotta get me some of that!" Hige exclaimed.

But then he remembered the others and what Tsume and Tina would do to him if he didn't bring back any food as soon as possible. He began sweating and got nervous. He had choice to make.

'_Damn! That chick is so hot and I can see she wants me… but if I go to her anyone could come and take the meat and then Tina and Tsume will fuck me up',_ Hige thought to himself breathing heavily and sweating on his palms and face as if it were a life and death decision.

A waterfall of sweat was dripping from his face and palms. He looked at the hooker and then the meat struggling to decide which he wants to go for. His eye movement from the hooker towards the mean and back to the hooker increased it speed. First it was the meat, then the hooker, then the meat, then the hooker and then back to the meat.

'_Sorry babe. But the others will kill me if I let this go_', Hige thought to himself.

He began walking toward the meat as he suddenly stopped and quickly realized what he was doing.

'_Wait. What am I thinking? A hot babe wants me and I'm going for meat. And it's not even for me. Screw the others. She looks like shes worth taking a beating from Tina and a yelling from Tsume'_, Hige said in his mind.

He walked briskly towards the hooker until he got to her and said, "Hey gorgeous. Noticed you looking at me and calling me. How you doin?"

"Hehe. Heeey you. I'm feeling pretty good right now. What about you?" asked the hooker as she giggled.

"I'm great because I saw you babe," Hige replied with a smirk.

Suddenly a fat hobo with a dirty beard wearing a filthy tattered coat that seemed to come out of nowhere ran passed them grabbing the meat.

"Fuck youuuuu!" screamed the hobo as he ran and laughed like a mad man.

"Hey! Get back here you old ugly ass face! That's mine you homeless fucker!" shouted Hige while he chased the hobo.

Hige finally caught up to him. As he ran a short distance after the hobo, he leaped and rugby tackled the hobo sending both of them landing hard on the snow covered ground. Hige wrestled him for the meat until he finally got a hold of it. Hige lay on top of the hobo clutching the meat in his hands with the hobo grasping Hige's balls. LOL. The hooker just stood there and watched with an unamused look on her face.

"Get your hands off me you sick fuck!" Hige shouted at the hobo as he got up with the meat in his left hand.

The hobo got up, spat in his face and ran away laughing like mad screaming, "Suck my balls biyatch!"

"Fuck you sick old mother fuckin creep!" Hige shouted after him but stood where he was for he had already gotten what he was fighting for.

"So where were we before we were rudely interrupted by a gay insane hobo?" Hige said to the hooker as he walked towards her.

On his way to the hooker he stepped in a trap which suddenly closed up on him. The hooker was in shock and was afraid so she ran away.

"Hey babe wait. Where you going? Can we go out sometime? Err… Ok. See you later… maybe," Hige said to the hooker as she was running away. "Damn. I didn't even get her number," he said to himself in disappointment.

Hige was surrounded by three metal walls with iron bars. He was trapped in a triangular cage thingy. Little did he know that Toboe was watching from a distance while he was collecting more leaves for Kiba. A few of the wolves from Zali's pack came to the trapped Hige.

"Hey guys. Mind giving me some help and getting me out of here?" Hige said to them

"Why would we help you?" one of the wolf wearing a brownish yellowish orangey (whatever) cap thingy.

"Come on guys. Please. I'll make it up to you I swear." Hige pleaded.

"We're not helping you. Stay in there and hopefully the humans will take you and kill you," replied the wolf in the hat while the wolves stood behind him snickering.

"Ass holes! You're not even dogs! You're lower than humans!" he exclaimed in anger at them.

"Why you…" said the wolf in the hat in a voice on anger. The other wolves with him were also angry. The wolf in the hat punched Hige in the stomach causing him to pass out in pain. They walked away and left the unconscious Hige caged. After a few minutes two soldiers came by to see Hige in the trap they had set. They lifted the cage onto the back of the tow truck they had arrived in and drove away. Toboe stared in horror from a distance away from where the incident had taken place. He ran to warn the others. He arrived to fine Kiba, Tsume, Chrono and Tina sitting where they had rested before in the gray unfinished house structure. As he arrived, he was breathing heavily. The others stared at him in curiosity.

"Guys. Hige got stuck in a trap and two soldiers took him away," Toboe said in a panicking voice.

The wolves' eyes widened when they heard what Toboe had to say.

"What? Where did they take him?" kiba asked sounding worried.

"I don't know," Toboe replied.

"Why didn't you follow them?" Tsume asked in a harsh worried tone.

"I... didn't think of that. They were headed that way," Toboe replied pointing west.

"Let's go," said Kiba. All five wolves took off in the direction that Toboe had pointed out.

**That's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to write chapter 2 as quick as possible for you guys. Feel free to review and be nice because I'm new to this. Otherwise if you're mean and criticizing I'll insult you so hard that your granny will feel it LOL. If you don't like the bad language then too bad because I rated it T. Chapter 3 might take a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I'm back!... Finally! I know I took forever to post the next chapter but I'm sorry because I was really busy. But now I have some free time to post a couple of chapters and I hope they'll be okay. This story contains heavy language and swearing so read at your own risk.**_

**Chapter 3**

Kiba ran behind the others as he was running a bit slow due to his wounds. Tsume suddenly stopped. Everyone else also stopped and turned to look at Tsume.

"Running at this rate we'll never get there in time," said Tsume.

He walked over to Kiba and grabbed him and put him on his shoulder.

"Tsume what are you doing?" Kiba questioned.

Tsume ignored him and continued running with Kiba dangling on his shoulder as the others followed. After running for a while they reached an ally.

"Tsume put me down now. I can walk," said Kiba.

Tsume took Kiba off his shoulder and put him on his feet on the ground. They all turned into the ally where all the men in Zali's pack stood.

"Well look whose back. It looks like last night's beating didn't sink in," said the man in the orange hat that knocked Hige out.

Tsume suddenly realized where all of Kiba's wounds came from.

"Hey those are the guys that sole out Hige! He's the one that knocked him out! I saw you knock him out!" Toboe exclaimed accusing the man in the orange hat.

"Big deal. Your friend was pathetic against us," said the man in the orange hat with a smirk while the other men laughed.

Suddenly Tina emerged from behind the rest of the pack and in front of the guys in Zali's pack.

"Hehe. Well well little girl. Don't look so angry. All we did was sell out your friend to a bunch of humans that are gonna kill him. What are you gonna do about it? Hehe," said the man in the orange hat while smirking with the rest of the men.

"Let me tell you somethin, bub," said Tina to the man wearing the orange hat, "come closer."

The man leaned forward.

"Just a little closer. Closer. Closer. Just a bit closer. Perfect."

The man was now a lot closer to Tina then he was before.

She grabbed his shirt and started shaking him roughly yelling,

"You ass hole! I'll teach you to sell out our friend!"

She pushed him to the floor, bent down towards him and grabbed his collar and shook him violently, slapping and punching his head and scratching at his face. There was an uproar from everyone watching. The other wolves crowded around them reacted loudly and shouted at the top of their voices.

"Bitch! I'll break your fucken face! Fucken dip shit!" shouted Tina as she beat the man on the ground.

Kiba and the others just seemed to stand and stare in shock at Tina and what she was doing. As Tina swore and shook him violently, the man also fought back grabbing Tina's face and swearing her back.

Kiba snapped out of his shock and grabbed Tina at the waist and tried to pull her apart from the man she was fighting. Zali grabbed the man's collar and also tried to pull him away from Tina. Kiba and Zali finally managed to break them apart. Kiba held on tightly to Tina with his arms around her waist.

"Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll tear him to pieces!" shouted Tina as she tried to break out of Kiba's arm lock.

"Why you little shit! Who the fuck do you think you are? You'll be sorry that you ever laid a hand on me when I crush you!" yelled the man as he fought from Zali's grip on his collar.

"Why did you sell out their friend?" asked Zali with an angry stare.

"You're not the leader anymore Zali. We're tired of listening to you," said the man in the orange hat on the floor as he got up and dusted himself off.

He punched Zali to the ground and started beating him up. The rest of the men joined in and ganged up on Zali and started beating the shit out of him. Kiba wanted to help Zali but as soon as he took a step forward to step into the fight a man quickly shouted to him,

"Stay out of it!"

"Stop it. Stop it!" shouted Coal. They all finally stopped except one last man who continued to punch him until the man in the orange hat told him it was enough. All the men dispersed and left the ally. Zali got up slowly and looked at Kiba and the others and said,

"You better rescue your friend before it's too late."

He started running in the direction that they were headed before all the commotion. Everyone else followed.

"Hey guys let me outta this thing. Come on. Please," Hige pleaded while trapped in the cage at the back of the pickup truck.

Hige tried to bite the steel bars but then stopped.

"My fangs are way too delicate," said Hige.

Suddenly a pack of wolves appeared on the road in front of the truck. This startled the driver and caused him to act on reflex and make a sudden turn to avoid hitting the wolvers. This sent the cage falling off the back of the truck and onto the road. Kiba went over to the cage and grabbed a hold of the steel bars with his fangs and dented it making a small space to escape through in the cage. Hige slipped out through the space and out of the cage.

"Geez! Did you guys have to be so rough? And what took you guys so long to get here?" Hige said to the others.

Tina smacked Hige at the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Hige.

"How about you thank us for saving you," Kiba said.

"You could have gotten killed if it wasn't for us," said Toboe glaring at Hige.

"Guys let's get going," Kiba said and started running as the others followed.

After running for a while the wolves met up with Zali again.

"I see you rescued your friend," said Zali, "follow me."

The pack followed Zali as he led them to an underground tunnel.

"This is as far as I can take you," said Zali.

"Why not come with you?" Kiba asked Zali.

"My days of searching for paradise ended a long time ago," replied Zali, " but I know you kids will find it."

"So I guess you've lost your pride as a wolf then if you're going to be slaves to humans like that," said Tsume.

"Tsume," said Kiba with a look that said 'watch what you say.'

"I guess you're right. There's nothing left for me to do. That doesn't mean you guys should ever lose yours," said Zali replaying to Tsume's cold but true comment.

The wolves ran off into the tunnel as Zali stayed in his spot watching them leave into the distance.

While the others continued running, Tina stopped and turned around and shouted to Zali,

"Thanks old dude!" as she waved then turned around again and continued running.

_**Yeah yeah I know. It wasn't that awesome. But I had a hard time writing it. Anyway I finally have time to write and put up a few chapters now. I've already started writing chapter 4 and I hope I'll be better. **_


End file.
